Why are you so good to me?
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Connie and Guy are over, but can Guy ever let his feelings for Connie die? She seems happy with her new boyfriend Ryan but are things always as they seem? PLEASE R&R! Bad language in places!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks because Disney and the NHL do. However I do own Ryan, Coach Foster and any characters that were not mentioned in the films.  
  
A/N : The ducks are in college and share the same dorm suite - as I've said before this may not happen in real life but this isn't real life now is it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I followed the rest of the team as we almost bombarded into our suite. We had just finished practice and needed a good relaxing sit down before we even begun thinking about what we were going to get up to that night. I squeezed myself into the seat between Julie and Ken and immediately began discussing the practice with the others. Connie had disappeared into her room to get ready for her date with 'Ryan'. We had all been surprised when Connie dumped me for the first time never mind the second time. We had broken up previously when we first started at Eden hall but shortly after got back together, then she dumped me a second time after we started college. These days we very rarely talked to each other, sure we talked to be civil and all but as for socializing well she was far too busy with Ryan for that.  
  
"Was it me or was Coach Foster harder on me today"? Julie asked. She had been worked hardest out of us all today and God knows why because she very rarely let the puck by her and always worked harder than the rest of us been as she worked on her skating and goal tending.  
  
"Yeah, I think he was in a bad mood or something because he kept telling me I wasn't handling the puck right or some crap like that". Charlie told her to make sure she didn't think she was being singled out or anything.  
  
We all settled down and began watching the programme Averman had put on. I don't think any of us really cared about what the subject matter was, all we cared about was that we weren't having to do anything but watch the screen.  
  
"Bye guy's". Connie walked out heading for her date with the amazing Ryan.  
  
"Was that my sweater"? Julie asked after she'd gone.  
  
"How should we know". Portman laughed.  
  
"It was, that was my sweater she had on". Julie continued.  
  
"Does it matter, I thought you two shared everything"? Charlie was looking amused at Julie's astounded face.  
  
"We do, but recently she's worn all my sweaters as well as her own, all she ever wears is my sweaters". Julie began dropping the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed she wears nothing but sleeved shirts and sweaters". Adam pointed out. "She got a tattoo or something"? He asked Julie.  
  
"I don't think so because she'd have shown it me if she had". Julie shook her head.  
  
"Maybe she's trying to hide something". Adam continued.  
  
"Maybe she's trying to hide hickies or something". Julie giggled.  
  
"Please God stop Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Have you ever thought she just likes wearing sweaters". Charlie laughed.  
  
"Have you ever thought that there may be a reason for her wearing sweaters all the time". Adam argued.  
  
"Can we please stop talking about Connie and the bloody sweaters"! Ken shouted over them. I was rather grateful that he did been as Connie was still rather a sore point in my life.  
  
Everyone knew I still had feelings for her, Hell I think even Connie realized that but they all respected the fact and seemed to leave any subject to do with Connie, myself or Ryan alone, that was until they thought I couldn't hear.  
  
During the night, I found it difficult to sleep, what with one thing and another on my mind and yes it was mainly Connie stuff, I clambered out of bed and headed to the refrigerator. I was just opening the door when I heard one of the other doors shut quietly. Expecting to turn around and see Julie who quite often got up for midnight feast whenever she heard anyone of us get up. I think she's' got radar senses or something that tells her when one of us has got up. Not that I wasn't grateful for that fact as she helped me 'channel my anger' as she called it when Connie broke up with me after coming to college.  
  
"What do you want to eat Jules"? I asked looking at the fridges contents.  
  
"I'll have the chocolate cookies". Connie's voice startled me.  
  
"Connie"? I stood up and turned around.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you". Connie smiled weakly.  
  
"You didn't disappoint me, I was just expecting it to be Jules". I replied handing her the cookies.  
  
"I think she's turned the sensor off tonight".  
  
"Well she deserves a night of every so often". I laughed gently, trying to break the obvious tension between us.  
  
"Yeah". Connie laughed gently too.  
  
"So, did you enjoy your date with Ryan"? I asked watching the minute smile on her face fade. "C'mon Con, one of us had to mention him sometime didn't we. Look I'm not mad at you for finding someone else, I am mad at him however because he's lucky enough to have you".  
  
"You were always one in a million Guy Germaine". She reached out and hugged me then picked up one last cookie and headed back to her room, leaving me to dwell on my own thoughts.  
  
"And you were always the only one for me Connie Moreau". I whispered before going back to bed.  
  
Strangely enough from that moment on, myself and Connie began getting on just like we had done before dating ever crossed our minds. Joking around and being the friends we always should have been.  
  
One evening, I was the only one in, most of the ducks had either gone home for the weekend or they were out on dates or something to that effect. I could vaguely hear music murmuring from the other side of Connie and Julies door and surmised it was Connie been as Julie was out with Charlie, Russ and Adam.  
  
"Guy, thank God you're here". Connie burst through the door startling me.  
  
"What, what's wrong"? I asked immediately thinking there was something serious wrong.  
  
"Do I look ok"? She asked turning to show off the short strapless top she was wearing and the small black jacket she had resting on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah you look terrific, why"? I asked.  
  
"Ryan's taking me to a posh restaurant to celebrate our 3 month anniversary". Connie beamed.  
  
"Then yeah, you look perfect". I replied trying my utmost best to sound excited for her but deep inside my heart was screaming with pain, knowing it should be me that was with her not that idiotic wouldn't care if it was Connie or some other girl who was with him tonight, Ryan.  
  
"Thank-you, I'd best be off, I don't want to have to keep Ryan waiting". She almost sung.  
  
"Have a good time". I shouted after her, but whether or not she heard it was another thing. Sitting still on the sofa for a few minutes, wondering what to do with myself, I decided to go for a skate around town and clear my head. Within seconds I was skating out of the door and down the street thinking of nothing other than the radiant, gorgeous Connie Moreau.  
  
Well what do you think? I will warn you know, following chapters may have abuse in them BE WARNED!!! Please R&R!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks though I wish I did. However Disney and the NHL are lucky enough to!!!  
  
A/N : ABUSIVE SCENE AND SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER - BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
As I left Guy sat on the sofa back in the dorm, my heart longed me to be with him, but my head telling me that Ryan was the guy I was supposed to be happy with. To be honest, everyone thought Ryan and I were perfectly happy together, I had tried so many times to believe that but still it remained untrue. I hadn't been happy with Ryan for a long time. I suppose I felt threatened by his reaction toward me if I tried dumping him.  
  
My lies to everyone were getting rather thin, I couldn't say anything about my troubles partly scared they would multiply in size if I did. Ryan was an abusive person and regularly took his anger out on me. I couldn't remember the last time I had worn shorts and t-shirts. I lived in sweaters and trousers trying to hide the bruises that frequently appeared. I knew deep down I should do something as one day it would get beyond the slapping, thumping and grabbing but Ryan always threatened to hurt me even more the next time if I did. I was on a one way street unable to turn off at any given chance.  
  
By now I was stood outside Ryan's apartment, scared to knock in case he was angry or for any little reason that would make him take it out on me. Finally I built up the strength and knocked, hearing him shout to me to come in from the other side.  
  
"Ryan". I almost shivered in fear.  
  
"I'm in the den babe". He shouted back.  
  
I walked in, fear taking place, you know the kind of fear you get when you have to do something you really don't want to. Over the last few months I had gone from being a girl who could kick any guy's butt to a girl who was scared of guy's. I never had to be scared of anything when I was with Guy, in fact a guy had only to look at me weirdly and I'd be shouting abuse down the halls at him, now I would just run out of their sight or something like that. I entered the den to see Ryan sat on the sofa dressed in a suit and tie looking directly at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't have anything more formal to wear than this". I apologised straight off.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing, you look like a ten dollar hooker". He stormed across the room to me.  
  
"Julie thought". I began but cowered as he stepped closer still, towering over me.  
  
"I don't care what Julie fucking thought, is it anything to do with that nosy cow". He shouted in my face.  
  
"I, I'm s.sorry, I'll g.go back to ch.change". I stammered stepping cautiously toward the door.  
  
"Don't fucking bother, we'll have missed our dinner anyway".  
  
"Well, we could still go couldn't we". I responded immediately regretting it.  
  
"Not with you looking like a little bloody whore we can't". He yelled even louder, ripping my jacket from my arms and dragging me by the arm to his room and shoving me in front of the mirror. "Look at you, if I took you to dinner people would think I bought you off the street corners".  
  
He pulled me round to face him then smacking me hard making me fly across the room. He walked over to me then pulled me up by my hair. Screaming as loud as I could, as always trying to alert neighbours but no-one ever came. The slapping, punching and kicking continued until I felt too weak and pathetic to put up much of a fight. My dress torn in various different spots, I made my way to his bathroom to try and clean myself up. After every time, I would do this, but this time had been far the worse. Normally it was only my stomach, upper legs and arms that suffered injuries but his rage had focused on visual parts of my body such as my face and neck. My ribs had taken particular harsh beating and each movement was pure agony.  
  
After cleaning myself up, Ryan had calmed and kissed me goodbye when I left. I stepped outside the building without turning back, stepping into the pouring rain and walking away any way I could. The rain stung my cuts as it streamed down my face. The pain was causing me to almost blackout but I carried on walking wanting to get as far away from him as I could.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I skated through the park, the rain had begun hammering down about 5 minutes ago but hadn't deterred me. If anything getting out of the dorm and having time to myself to think about none other than Connie had relaxed me. I wasn't paying attention to anything in particular, that was until I saw a young woman who looked very much like Connie. In fact it was Connie. Wondering why she was wandering the streets in just a dress and jacket and more importantly why she wasn't with Ryan caused curiosity to take over.  
  
"CONNIE". I yelled after her but she didn't even finch by her name, just began walking faster making it harder for me to catch up to her.  
  
Ok so you all know Guy was going to be the one to find Connie but never mind. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks unfortunately, but Disney and the NHL do - lucky them. I do however wish I owned Garette Ratliff Henson, Joshua Jackson and Vincent LaRusso - so little time and so many men - hehehe  
  
A/N : BEWARE BAD LANGUAGE IN PLACES  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I could hear a voice calling my name. I couldn't really recognise who it was but I found myself walking faster and faster to get away from whoever it was. Hoping and praying it wasn't Ryan chasing me for another beating, I continued ignoring the voice, acting as though I couldn't hear them. The voice got closer and closer and as much as I tried ducking and diving to get away from whoever it was, they seemed to be able to keep up.  
  
"Connie, wait up will ya". The voice shouted again, this time I recognised it as Guy. Oh God I couldn't let him see me like this, but I couldn't exactly run in the heeled sandals I was wearing. He finally caught me, turning me around in the process. "Why didn't you wait for." He looked at my face. "What the fucking hell happened to you"? He gasped.  
  
"I fell over in these bloody shoes". I excused myself.  
  
"Yeah right, I'd have thought you'd have learnt you can't lie to me by now Con". His soulful eyes gazed into mine, but I daren't look at him straight on.  
  
"Don't believe me then, but that's what happened". I yanked away from him and began walking as fast as my legs would carry me.  
  
Eventually finding the pain in my ribs too hard to bare I leant on a wall and ended sliding down it to the floor where I sat in a heap. Tears were by now flowing down my cut cheeks. I was vaguely aware of a body sitting next to me, but too engulfed in my own pain, I chose to ignore them.  
  
"C'mon Con, you can't sit out here all night. Come on, let's go back to the dorm". Guy's voice told me softly.  
  
"I don't want to, you don't believe me so why should I". I wept openly.  
  
"If I promise not to ask or say anything else will you please come back to the dorm, so I can look at your cuts". He persuaded.  
  
I nodded pathetically and began rising with his help. I walked with him almost holding me up all the way back. I was glad when I entered the suite that the ducks had gone out for the full evening. Guy left me to my own devices as he went to change from his wet clothes. Somehow, I managed to shower and change into some sweats. Feeling slightly better, I eased myself into the easy chair with a critical eye from Guy.  
  
"Thanks". I murmured.  
  
"What for, I haven't done anything yet"? He replied standing and getting the first aid kit, that was consistently used with all the bumps and bangs we had on the team.  
  
"If it hadn't been for you, I'd have still been walking around out there". I replied as he sat in front of me on the coffee table.  
  
"This is gonna sting a little". He warned as he cleaned my split lip. I winced but knew Id' feel all the better for it later.  
  
After he had cleaned my face up, he looked at me longingly. His ocean blue eyes starring as though they were opening my soul. Even now he still had that power over me.  
  
"I know what your thinking and he didn't do this to me". I stuck up for Ryan. Why in the world was I sticking for him? I suppose I was doing it out of fright and habit more than anything, but I also think it was because my pride wouldn't let me. I mean what would everyone think to me letting someone beat me up like this time after time.  
  
"Who did then"? He pushed the question slowly and gently.  
  
"No-one".  
  
"So you did this to yourself"?  
  
"I fell okay, I was on my way to Ryan's and I fell".  
  
"So why hasn't he been to check on you or why wasn't he the one to find you"?  
  
"Guy please stop this, it wasn't him alright". I could feel myself becoming agitated.  
  
"Ok, let me ask you one more thing and then I'll let it drop". He looked pleadingly at me.  
  
"What"?  
  
"Show me your upper arms".  
  
"What? No"? I frowned.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Because there isn't anything there". I snapped.  
  
"Then why the problem showing me"?  
  
"Because, I just don't want to. God why the 3rd degree". I began to stand but was pushed back gently by Guy.  
  
"Ok, it's ok. Let's just drop the subject. Are you hurting anywhere else"?  
  
"No, that's it". I lied through the pain.  
  
"Sure"?  
  
"Positive. Thanks".  
  
"Anytime". He smiled then sat back on the sofa and turned the TV on.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed. Night". I stood and walked round the back of the sofa toward my room. On the way past I leaned over and hugged him, pecking his forehead in the process.  
  
"What was that for"?  
  
"For just being you". I smiled them winced at the sting in my lip.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
After Connie's door shut I sat in amazement. Had she just kissed me? I know it wasn't anything like a snog and it didn't mean anything romantic but it was sign that we could get back to being friends, good friends even.  
  
Connie's face had been a mess, and would hideous in the morning. She was in denial if she thought I'd believe her stupid story about her falling over then she had another thing coming. Deep down I knew it had something to do with Ryan, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Connie wasn't helping either but why would she when I was accusing her boyfriend of doing this to her.  
  
"Yo GEEGER, you should 'ave come tonight, Julie beat the record on Asteroid mountain". Russ shouted as the foursome bounded into the suite laden down with teddy's and balloons.  
  
"Shhh". I hissed. "Nice one Jules". I almost whispered.  
  
"Why we gotta be quiet"? Charlie asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Connie's in bed". I replied.  
  
"What she in bed for, it's only just turned 9". Julie began heading toward the door.  
  
"Jules, no, come over 'ere I've got something to tell you". I hissed at her.  
  
"Guy, what's wrong"? She sat, her eyes spelling out the worry that had just been erupted in her.  
  
"Connie's been beat up or something". I spoke quietly so Connie couldn't hear if she was listening at the door.  
  
"WHAT"! They all yelped.  
  
"Who by"? Julie looked angry and ready to pounce.  
  
"I don't know. Connie says she fell over but the cuts and bruises on her face tell me different plus the fact she wouldn't let me look at her upper arms". I told them.  
  
"Why would you want to look at her upper arms"? Adam asked.  
  
"You yourself thought she was hiding something. I think it's Ryan doing this to her but she won't admit so we can't do anything". I admitted my thoughts.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit". Julie stormed toward the door but I jumped In front of her.  
  
"You can't go and see him. If it is him doing this then imagine what he'll do to you if he's done this to Connie".  
  
"Well I'll beat a confession outta him". Julie tried pushing me out of the doorway.  
  
"You really think that would work"? I stopped her again.  
  
"Well what do you suppose we do"? She snapped at me.  
  
"I say we wait and see if we can't get a little bit more evidence, then do something". I told them. "But for now, just be her friends and at least pretend to believe her".  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks except maybe in my dreams. In actual fact Disney and the NHL own them. I haven't got any money so you can't sue and in any case, I've written this disclaimer to prevent and suing. HA.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I didn't sleep much that night. Thinking constantly about how to persuade Connie into telling us who really beat her so badly. All the ducks knew about what had happened that night and knew to play it cool with her, all acting that they believed her story about falling over. I finally did get to sleep but my thoughts still haunted me then. I dreamt Ryan was beating Connie up while I was right there but I couldn't stop him then Connie died. I woke up panting to find Charlie and Adam already up. Luckily for me my first class was with Connie and didn't start while 9.30 and my last class was at 2.30, again with Connie.  
  
"Morning". I said groggily when I entered the main room to see all the ducks getting breakfast and leaving. "Where's Connie and Julie"? I asked Ken noticing neither girl were present.  
  
"Julie's just grabbing her bag and none of us have seen Connie today". He replied, then when Julie returned she headed to class with him.  
  
Pretty soon I was the only one left and got pretty bored of waiting for Connie to make an appearance. I knocked gently on her door and waited. I didn't want to intrude on anything, well I wouldn't say didn't but we had only just started getting back to being able to actually hold a conversation with each other.  
  
"Come in".  
  
"Connie, you almost ready"? I asked before I caught a glimpse of her still laid in bed.  
  
"I'm not coming Guy".  
  
"Why"?  
  
"I can't go looking like this can I? People are bound to gossip".  
  
"They'll gossip if you don't". I tried persuading.  
  
"They won't. If anyone asks just say I'm not feeling too good". The excuse exited her lips naturally, but then again if it was Ryan that had been beating her then she'd had plenty of practise.  
  
"I'll stay here with you". I offered.  
  
"Guy you can't. We have a test today and if neither of us are there then it'll look suspicious".  
  
"Ok, I'll go for that then come back". I didn't want to leave her on her own.  
  
"Guy, I'll be fine. You need to go to all our classes to get notes for me".  
  
"Fine, but if there aren't many then don't blame me". I laughed trying to crack a smile on her almost fully black face.  
  
Looking at her, she had two big black eyes, a split lip which was now bruised as well, the few cuts on her cheeks had scabbed over slightly and were surrounded by bruising. Her whole face looked chubby because of the swelling so there was no wonder she didn't want to go in to school.  
  
"See you later". Connie tried smiling then turned over onto her other side.  
  
"Yeah, see ya". I whispered then exited the room.  
  
My first class was uneventful and the test was easy compared to all the others we'd had that year. After the class I met up with Charlie and Julie for Algebra. We were walking the halls when the thorn in my side Ryan stepped in front of us.  
  
"Where's Connie"? He demanded.  
  
"Away from you". Julie stormed past him.  
  
"Ignore her, she's just pissed because you haven't called by to check on her after her fall yesterday". I excused Julie's behaviour.  
  
"Oh, I might pop round later to see her". He told us.  
  
"I wouldn't bother, she'll probably not want to see you". Charlie began trying his hardest to remain civil. "I mean none of us except Julie has seen her. She doesn't want anyone to see her black eye". Charlie continued. I let out an inward sigh of relief that he was still able to remain calm.  
  
"Look, we've gotta dash for class., See you around sometime". I almost dragged Charlie away to wear Julie was stood scowling at Ryan. "Gee's Julie, why didn't you tell him we knew he beat Connie". I hissed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I never could stand the guy and now I hate him even more". Julie looked apologetic.  
  
"We all know how you feel but until Connie confesses we can't go around throwing out accusations". I slung my arm over her shoulders and the three of us walked to class together.  
  
I knew exactly how Julie felt, I knew deep down it must have been Ryan, I knew those kind of bruises and all the excuses in the book. I had never told anyone not even the ducks but after my Dad died when I was younger my Mom got a new boyfriend and he had beat her to near death until she finally admitted she needed to do something about it before he turned on me and my sister Alyssa.  
  
Normally my last class was with Connie and we were the first to finish. She would usually go straight back to the dorm to get ready for a date with Ryan whilst I waited for the ducks to finish. I wanted to go and see Connie straight away but awaited the ducks. I knew Connie was feeling a little better as both Julie and I had popped back at lunch to check on her. I think the ducks all thought that the situation would bring me and Connie closer together if not back together, truthfully I secretly hoped the same but what with Ryan there was no way I was about to abuse her trust in me by suggesting that we start over.  
  
Eventually the ducks reappeared and we began heading back to the dorms. I was racing ahead of the others with Julie. Although the others were worried about Connie, I think they were more concerned about Julie and myself getting ideas in our heads.  
  
When we got to our suite door we practically burst through the door to find....  
  
HAHAHAHA you'll just have to wait to see won't you!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but if I did, Charlie, Adam and Guy would be pampering me right now!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I finally regained a little energy and headed to the lounge. I had been laid in bed all day and the twisted sheets from my tossing and turning where beginning to irritate me. I sat as gently as I could in the sofa and turned the TV on to find a trashy day time soap opera to mildly entertain me. I was just getting the hang of the plot when there was a loud banging at the door. I knew it would be Ryan, I mean who else would bang as loudly as that. Luckily the door was locked so he wasn't about to barge in. I was shivering in fear already and he hadn't had the chance to get inside my head as yet.  
  
"CONNIE I KNOW YOUR IN THERE". He shouted making me jump. "JUST LET ME IN". He continued.  
  
I put the door on the chain and as slowly as possible opened the door but not allowing him to see my face.  
  
"What is it you want"?  
  
"I want to see you baby, I heard about your fall ad wanted to check that you were ok". There was obviously someone walking down the hall because his tone was soft and gentle just like it used to be when we first started dating.  
  
"I don't want to see you just at the moment". I tried pushing the door too but his foot jammed it.  
  
"Connie, just let me in, I'm not going away, you'll have to face me at some point". His voice remained soft.  
  
I must have had a relapse of some kind because I found myself agreeing. BIG MISTAKE, once he was in, he slammed the door shut and started walking sternly toward me.  
  
"What the fuck were you doing letting them see you"? He spat.  
  
"Ryan I live with them, what did you want me to do, cover my face with a cloth and tell them I was changing my religion". I tried my hardest at fighting back.  
  
"Anything would have been better than that bullshit you fed them. It was totally unbelievable".  
  
"Well maybe if you hadn't done this to me in the first place I wouldn't have to lie to them". I immediately regretted my words when the first slap came.  
  
"Don't dare talk back to me, you've been nothing but trouble for me, your just like a little whore I picked up off the streets". He shouted slapping and thumping away.  
  
The pain from the previous evening was retreating against the new pain. He thumped me and kicked me in the stomach one more time before flinging me towards the wall where I hit with incredulous force and fell to the floor, unable to move let alone attempt to stand for more of a beating.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I barged through the door with Julie to find Ryan stood menacingly over Connie. Connie was laid in a heap on the floor with blood trickling down her face. I instantly saw red and ran into Ryan, knocking us both to floor and scrambling over each other trying to each get the punches in. I was vaguely aware that Julie let out a scream and had dashed over to Connie. Soon after the scream 10 ducks all crammed through the doorway and gaped in amazement at the scene laid before them. In a split second I had Portman and Fulton trying their hardest to pull me away from Ryan but both dying to get a quick jab in of their own. Fulton being the most in control of the two shoved Ryan out the door and turned to see the damage.  
  
Connie lay lifeless in a heap on the floor with Julie leaning over her trying to shake her awake through the tears. Charlie begun trying to pull her away whilst Adam rang for an ambulance. I knew she wasn't dead as I could hear the harsh wheezing of her breathing even over the light murmurings of panic from the other ducks.  
  
"Turn her toward the floor". I yelled from the other side of the room, but making my own way across and doing it myself. Once I had done it her breathing became easier and apparent that it had been the blood from her head that had been trickling into her mouth and blocking her wind pipe.  
  
Before long the ambulance crew appeared and it wasn't until one of them pointed out that I had a few injuries myself that I actually noticed the slight pain that had begun throbbing.  
  
Having injuries myself I was able to ride with Connie promising the ducks I'd see them in the ER. My right fist had begun throbbing by now and the small amount of blood which I couldn't quite decide whether it was mine or Ryan's was drying slowly over the knuckles.  
  
In the ER Connie was rushed away to the emergency room whilst I had to wait in queue to be checked over. Personally I'd have been happier sitting and waiting for any news on Connie but the paramedics had told me to get my knuckles and head looked at. It wasn't long until the doctor saw me and I reappeared in the waiting room with broken knuckles and 3 stitches on my forehead.  
  
"How's Connie"? Julie pounced at me.  
  
"I don't know I haven't heard yet". I sat by her side feeling as irritated at the wait ahead of us as she was.  
  
Eventually a doctor appeared wanting to see Connie's parents but since none of us had managed to get through he decided to ask us questions about any recent injuries Connie had acquired before today. The list seemed so long as we all tried to reel off all the recent injuries she had, had. The doctor told us vaguely how she was. She had 2 cracked ribs and 1 broken one, some internal bleeding from where he had been kicking her and the bangs to the head were making her confused and rather agitated. He asked for Julie to come and sit with her to help to calm her, but within 10 minutes she returned tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"What, what's wrong"? I almost pounced on her when she re-entered.  
  
"She keeps drifting in and out of consciousness and when she comes too she's screaming at everyone to get away from her". Julie explained.  
  
"Jule's don't worry, she's on a high dose of drugs and she's confused. She's not shouting at you to get away, she's probably screaming at 'Ryan' to get away". Adam and Charlie huddled close to her.  
  
Leaving them to it, I wandered aimlessly out of the room and toward where Connie was being monitored. When I walked through the door, Connie was laid still, she looked so peaceful even through all the cuts that covered her usual soft, silky skin. A nurse stood behind a small table that was covered in charts. After filling in the necessary she left me alone with the sleeping Connie. I went and sat next to her, taking her delicate hand in mine. I remembered a time when her hand used to be slightly bigger than mine, now her hand could fit into mine, she felt so fragile and the limpness made her look weak.  
  
"Connie, it's me Guy, I don't know if you can hear me or even if your listening but I really need you to get better. You see, I never stopped loving or caring for you and well I don't know if I could go on without you. I need you more than anyone else in the whole world and these last few months have been like hell on Earth for me. Before I thought not being able to touch you, kiss you and hold you close was the worst thing, but now the worst thing for me is not having you around to talk to, hell even argue with. Please God don't make that a reality for me". I talked about what I thought was just a load of crap exiting my mouth but as I listened to the words I realised they were my true feelings. "Everyone's out there you know, all worried sick about you, all wanting their little sister to come back to them. Hell even Averman's worried because he hasn't cracked a joke in over an hour, Portman and Fulton are both devising revenge plans which you know they will confer on later when they think no-ones listening". I tried lightening the mood but it didn't really work. "But most of all I'm sat here thinking about my own revenge, my own guilt. None of this would have happened if I hadn't let go so easily, if only I'd put up more of a fight for you, if only I'd stayed at home with you, it wouldn't have gotten as far as this".  
  
A nurse popped her head around the door to check on Connie, a few seconds later she was gone, leaving me alone with her once again.  
  
Well what do you think then? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks but I can dream can't I???  
  
Chapter 6  
  
GUY'S P.OV  
  
I sat beside Connie for another hour. The other ducks had popped in every so often to check if there was any change and to try and persuade me to come and have a break. I couldn't leave her, I know we were no longer romantically involved but I felt the need to be here for when she woke up. I was just falling asleep, holding her hand when I felt a twitch, I jumped up watching closely for any more movements. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Guy"? She asked.  
  
"I'm right here". I gripped her hand tightly.  
  
"Where am I"? She spoke groggily.  
  
"Your in hospital, Ryan beat you up pretty badly". I replied hesitating about telling her about Ryan. "Wait right there, I'll just go and get a nurse". I continued letting go of her hand and heading to the nurses station to tell them, then going and telling the ducks.  
  
A few hours later, we were all crowded in Connie's room, chatting quietly, the nurses hadn't been too happy about it but we had assured them that we would be very quiet. We were all giggling quietly when a knock came on the door and two police officers stepped inside.  
  
"Guy Germaine"? they glanced around the room.  
  
"Yeah". I stood, knowing exactly what was coming next.  
  
"We are arresting you on unprovoked harmful bodily damage to a Mr Ryan Hilton". One of the officers took my arm and began putting cuffs on me.  
  
"What, you can't do that". Julie began shouting. "It was provoked, Ryan nearly killed Connie and Guy was just sticking up for her".  
  
"Julie, it's ok". I replied.  
  
"No, no it's not ok". She continued. I looked at Charlie to shut her up and the others to contain Portman and Fulton's behaviour. A quick glance at Connie crying silent tears. "Get off him, he's done nothing wrong". Julie stepped forward but was pulled back by Charlie.  
  
"Do you want to be arrested too young lady"? One of the officers turned to her.  
  
"Why not, you seem to be". Charlie's hand slid over her mouth.  
  
"No, no she doesn't". He finished her sentence as I was lead out of the hospital. I was put into the back of the police car and driven to the station.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I watched silently as the police lead Guy away. Tears of guilt spilled down my cheeks. If I had just spoken up before now, Guy wouldn't have had to get involved and he wouldn't have just had to be carted off by the police. I knew Ryan had gone to police for a few reasons, to make it look like he was the victim and so that the most protective person of me wasn't going to be around. I sat up slowly pain taking over my whole body, swinging my legs over the side was another difficulty, not only because of the pain but because of the few people trying to push me back into bed.  
  
"Connie, you can't go anywhere". Adam pointed out.  
  
"I can and I am. This is all my fault and I have to put things right, now either help me or get out of my way". I began standing and reaching for my clothes that had been set aside in a white carrier bag.  
  
"What are you going to do"? Julie asked once she had shooed all the male ducks out and began helping me to dress.  
  
"I'm gonna pay someone a visit". I replied.  
  
"Connie, you can't, look what he's just done to you". Julie began arguing.  
  
"Don't you think I know that, but just going to the police isn't going to get Guy out of jail, sure it'll get Ryan in trouble but Guy is still gonna be charged with beating Ryan up". I squeezed my feet into my trainers.  
  
"What if he tries something though"?  
  
"Then that's a chance I have to take". I replied.  
  
"You still love Guy don't you"? She asked me.  
  
"Jules, this isn't the time to be talking about this". I replied.  
  
"I think it is, you seem to be going through an awful lot of trouble just to get Guy out of what a hundred hours community service and a fine or something like that".  
  
"I'm doing this because he hasn't done anything wrong, he's a friend and I'd do the same thing over and over for any of you guys". I told her. "so can we please just drop it and concentrate on getting Guy out of jail". I began walking slowly toward the exit.  
  
A nurse and a doctor tried to stop me but I was 'being Connie stubborn' as Guy called it. The ducks continued to try even more so when they discovered where I was headed, but being the loyal friends they are, agreed to come with me.  
  
"Have you actually got a plan or are you just gonna wing it"? Goldberg questioned.  
  
"I suppose I'm just gonna wing it". I replied.  
  
"Well at least one of us are coming with you". Charlie ordered.  
  
"You can't, he'll know something's up if your with me". I retorted.  
  
"We can hide behind the wall until he opens the door". Fulton pointed out, he and Portman were more than ready for a good bash brothering.  
  
"Oh yeah great, give him another reason to call the cops". I responded as the van went over a bump causing me to wince with pain.  
  
"You ok"? Jules asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine". I plastered on a fake smile.  
  
When we got to Ryan's apartment I climbed out uneasily and headed for the main doors. The ducks continued following me regardless of what I said in the van. I realised they were either gonna let me and tag along or not let me at all.  
  
My heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest as I got closer and closer to the door. Without giving myself a second chance to back down I knocked on the door and awaited response. Suddenly the door flung open and Ryan stood with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Connie, how are feeling"? He seemed genuinely pleased to see me.  
  
"Fine, no thank to you". I snapped harshly.  
  
"what do you mean no thanks to me"? He asked as though I was an alien making things up about him.  
  
"You know exactly what you've done. But this isn't why I'm here". I glared strongly at him making him look a little intimidated by me.  
  
"Then why is it"? He sneered recovering his smarmy looks and attitude.  
  
"You made a false allegation about Guy, I want you to drop it". I continued.  
  
"Oh yeah and how are you gonna make me". He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well, there's a few ways, first I go tell the cops exactly who's done this to me and how long you've been doing this, then you get arrested for my allegation, THEN I call your parents and tell them about EVERYTHING or I can get my enforces right now to walk you down there personally". I said and as if on cue Portman and Fulton stepped behind me.  
  
"You wouldn't dare". He looked petrified.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I". I looked sternly. "Boys". I said and they stepped forward.  
  
"Okay, okay", Ryan backed down. "But you haven't heard the last of this Moreau".  
  
"Oh, I think I have HILTON, you see I have a VERY good lawyer and your mama's number". I walked away. When I got outside I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to Portman and Fulton and looked at their big grins. "Thank-you for that". I hugged them gently ignoring the slight pain.  
  
"Anytime". They cackled and helped me into the van where we headed to the police department to get Guy. When we got there everyone piled out all that is except me.  
  
"Con's aren't you coming"? Julie asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll wait here, the less I move the better". I smiled. Truth be known, I felt guilty for Guy having to be locked up in a cell for an hour, due to my own stupidity. 10 minutes later the ducks crowded back in with Guy and we set off back to the dorms.  
  
"So how'd you guys get me out then"? He asked once we were moving.  
  
"It wasn't us". Julie giggled.  
  
"Then who"? He asked confused.  
  
"Connie". Ken told him.  
  
"it wasn't just me, Portman and Fulton helped". I argued, I didn't want any credit for the task we had just done.  
  
"It was brilliant, she went and gave Ryan what for". Averman laughed and he and Charlie began reacting the scene for him. We all laughed as Averman pretended to be me and Charlie, Ryan. When we got back to the dorms, The ducks helped me up the stairs and into my room, where they left me laid on my bed.  
  
About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. I couldn't be bothered to get up off my bed to answer it so I just shouted at whoever it was to come in.  
  
"Hey, how you feeling"? The person asked before I had chance to look up.  
  
"I've been better, how 'bout you, it can't have been too good sitting in a cell". I sat up a little, moving my legs so that he could sit.  
  
"It wasn't too bad, I was actually just about to call Bombay".  
  
"I'm sorry". I welled up.  
  
"It wasn't your fault".  
  
"It was, if I'd have said something sooner, it wouldn't have gotten this far". Tears came now.  
  
Connie, NONE of this was your fault". He leant over and wiped one of my tears.  
  
"Thank you".  
  
"What for"? He asked.  
  
"For everything, for being there for me when I needed someone". My tears came quicker now.  
  
"It should be me thanking you, you got me out of jail and out of trouble even though it could have caused you even more harm". He said getting up to leave.  
  
"I heard everything you said you know, in the hospital I mean". I blurted out as he reached for the door knob. "Did you mean what you said"? I asked.  
  
"I suppose I did yeah". He returned my question with his answer but not turning.  
  
"Guy"..  
  
"Yeah"?  
  
"I never stopped loving you either".  
  
WELL I think I'll end the story there. I know I know bit of a cliff hanger but at least you can think up your own ending. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much they mean to me. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
